


9 Lives - Prologue

by PrincePurple



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Gen, Guardian Angel, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePurple/pseuds/PrincePurple
Summary: After your untimely death, you’re contempt with being laid to rest. Angel cookie, feeling sorry for you offers you a chance to live in heaven and rest easily under one condition: you earn it. You weren’t exactly sin-free down there so an opportunity to be in heaven sounded wonderful. Just one problem. How do you go about that exactly? By earning your wings as a guardian angel and assisting 9 cookies who need your help the most, of course. So, are you up to the task? Or will you be doomed to wander purgatory?
Kudos: 4





	9 Lives - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Each cookie gets their own separate book, this one is just the background/ exposition so things don’t have to be cluttered and explained in other books. Also, if you’re seeing this, you might notice at the time there are only 8 characters tagged! The 9th will be revealed eventually so hehehoo

You didn’t think your life would end so soon. Or in this manner, this situation. And right before your big day too, huh? Talk about bad timing. 

Well, it wasn’t right before your birthday. You had about a week to go. Still, how untimely! And such an awful way to go out too. At least, it seems so. Maybe recounting the events would help? 

It was a hot summer day like any other. You were frantically trying to get ready for a friends birthday. You’ve never really been one for parties, but why not? A burning day in July? It’d be stupid to stay at home, so you figured you’d get dressed and head out. Maybe if you had taken a moment of thought there things would be different.   
  
But that wouldn’t be the case. You continued, not looking back on your quaint little house. What if you had left the oven on or something? 

What if’s didn’t concern you, though. You pressed on with a hop in your step and found yourself at your best friends party. You stood at the door, listening to the pulsing music as you tried to calm yourself down. Before you could knock on the door, the door swung open to reveal a tightly packed crowd of people dancing and drinking and having a good time. You were shoved inside the chaos as cheers erupted from every direction. Suddenly, a hand grabbed you and pulled you aside.   
“ Y/n! Y/n you made it! I was afraid you’d sit at home all alooooonee!” Your friend drew out, clearly under the influence of something. You smiled and gave them a hug. 

“How could I miss my bestie’s birthday?” You giggled, your voice barely rising above the crowds volume. Your friend smiled widely and pulled you through the crowd without further explanation. “Come onnnn, y/n! I got ssssomething to show ya!” They laughed as you followed along innocently.   
  
Yet another chance to back out. And yet your naivety got the best of you again. There truly is no one else to blame here.


End file.
